


an ode to your innocence

by Yati



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-12
Updated: 2007-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yati/pseuds/Yati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tidus and a survivor at Kilika. Yuna's dance is for the dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an ode to your innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community 31 days. 12 September 2007: _An ode to your innocence_.

There was a little girl sitting on the docks, feet skimming just above the water as she swung her legs to and fro. The water barely rippled; all was calm now, after Sin's wake. Tidus recognised her from the day before — she had been crying while she watched Yuna perform the sending.

"The sea is scary, isn't it?" she asked. Tidus shrugged and sat down beside her, cross-legged. They watched the waves lapping at the pier and he found that he had no comforting words to give. "I miss my daddy," the girl continued. She sounded thoughtful but not really sad. Her eyes were dry, and she was dressed as if she was ready for the day's tasks, not in a mourner's garb. Time was too precious to spend on the dead. "Thanks to Lady Yuna, he's gone peacefully to the Farplane. I'm glad he hasn't become a fiend." She turned to look at him, a winsome smile gracing her lips. "I wouldn't have been able to kill the fiends any more, if I knew that daddy was one of them."

He stared at her, hoping the horror he felt wasn't reflected in his eyes. No, he decided. He didn't want Yuna to ever have to dance again.


End file.
